battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
B.B. Buick
was a "special prisoner" of the Barjack who was responsible for recording their campaigns through photographs and interviews. Appearance Buick was a fair-skinned man with dark hair and a beard and mustache. He had square framed glasses and typically wore a jacket over a shirt and pants. In one instance where he shot up three deckmen, he wore a bandanna and sunglasses.Battle 46 As part of his job, Buick carried a Proximus MTG Mark II camera that he had owned while he still lived in the Scrapyard along with a microphone and voice recorder. An illustration by Yukito Kishiro for the 2003 Ultra Jump calendar depicts him as having dark brown hair."Calendar of GLO" Personality His targeting of women and subsequent mutilation and photographing of their bodies suggest that Buick had , and the "love" that he imagined between himself and Alita would have involved her being cut up into pieces. He had to suppress this part of his personality during his time with the Barjack and had learned to hope. Buick also realized that he was "a terrible man...controlled by perverse, selfish desires" which made him unworthy to march under the Barjack flag. However he wanted to become something greater than what he currently was. The destruction of the Heng and the subsequent carnage inflicted by AR-10 proved tpo much for Buick to handle. As he found himself surrounded by death and destruction, he realized that his belief that destruction was beautiful was a part of him, and fully accepted it. He even wanted to see Koyomi be killed in front of him, but his overwhelming desire to talk to Alita made him reckless, unintentionally saving Koyomi. Relationships Buick got to know Koyomi although her tenure with the Barjack was brief. He was also known by Den and various soldiers. Abilities Buick had some degree of photographic skill. His weapon of choice to kill his victims with was a knife and he had learned how to dismember the bodies. History .]] Captured by the Barjack in ES 587Gunnm LO History timeline, Buick claimed to be a Scrapyard reporter and was spared, serving them as a propagandist. In reality he was a serial killer who targeted women, possibly prostitutes, in the Scrapyard. He would kill them with a knife and mutilate and dismember the bodies, photographing the grisly results. The sale of some of these photos placed a bounty on his head, forcing him to flee the Scrapyard. This history gives him one of the darker backgrounds in the series. The three years that Buick spent with the Barjack made him start to believe in their cause and hope that he could change after witnessing their idealism and selflessness. During this time he participated in their campaigns and was even allowed to shoot up some captured deckmen. Plot ''Battle Angel Alita'' Buick witnessed Alita's duel with Den and fell in love with her while his innermost, suppressed desires and fascination with death begin to resurface. Prior to the Heng's deployment against Tiphares, Buick interviewed various soldiers including Knucklehead. He accompanied the Heng when it was maneuvered into position to fire on Tiphares and saw AR-10 demand the Barjack's surrendered, believing her to be Alita. He survived the Heng's destruction and saw AR-10 mop up the survivors. Glorifying in the death and destruction, Buick recorded what he could, realising the futility of trying to change his views. When Koyomi stood up to AR-10 he silently asked that she be killed and unable to overcome his maddening desire, burst from cover and asked AR-10 for an interview while his rational mind screamed at him that this was folly. AR-10 responded by shooting him through the midsection with an armour-piercing round, but Buick did not immediately succumb to its effects and he asked to be shot again. His intervention gave Fury the opportunity to grab AR-10 by the neck and throw her into a pool of molten metal, killing them both. As Koyomi asked if he had seen what had happened, Buick collapsed and turned over his camera to her, which had 200,000 photos of Barjack’s battles and campaigns stored in it. He then succumbed to his wounds, remarking that the past three years had been fun. Buick's photos were later compiled by Koyomi when she is 15 into a book titled Barjack War Chronicle and packaged with an audio recording of an interview with Den, becoming the Scrapyard’s greatest bestseller on record. ''Another Stories'' The side story Barjack Rhaposdy reveals that Buick mass-produced and sold a photo that he had taken of Koyomi with Fury, making her something of a celebrity among the Barjack. References Category:Barjack members Category:Factory bounties Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Scrapyard residents